


Охотницы за мечтами

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Happy Ending, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: — Над общим Гори встаёт слепящее дневное светило — солнце. Над моим Гори солнца не было давно. А потом оно воссияло.[au, в котором на запястье появляется фамилия рода соулмейта]
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak





	Охотницы за мечтами

**Author's Note:**

> Славяно-кавказская ау  
> В этой ау:  
> Новак - польская фамилия  
> Назаровы - горийская  
> дэда - мама (груз.)

Клэр с восхищением рассматривает окружающие её пейзажи. Заходящее за горы солнце теряет свои лучи в тумане. Над людской процессией медленно пролетает огромная птица, девушка запрокидывает голову назад, жадно её разглядывая и пытаясь определить вид, но она слишком неопытна для этого. Из коляски, нанятой на станции, к ней наклоняется красивая, но уставшая женщина, придерживающая рукой слетающую с головы шляпку.

— Детка, тебе лучше вернуться в коляску, — она вдруг недовольно поджала губы и отвернулась, ребёнок рядом заплакал, но быстро замолчал; женщина снова взглянула на Клэр, — Знаешь, это небезопасно, ещё эти горцы!

— Успокойся, Мари, здесь полно офицеров, — весело ответил поравнявшийся с экипажем мужчина, женская головка вновь скрылась.

Эти люди — княжеская семья Новаков и сопровождающие их офицеры, ехали из Петербурга на Кавказ в недавно приобретённое поместье. Старшая дочка Клэр достигла шестнадцатилетия несколько месяцев назад, в последних числах марта, и на её бледном запястье появились округлые буквы, складывающиеся в фамилию: Назаровы. Родителям не составило труда найти обладателей фамилии, как оказалось, тоже княжеского дома — горийского.

Назаровы ждали их с визитом в ближайшие дни, Клэр готовилась стать невестой. Тянуть ни одна из семей не хотела — обе в последние десятилетия утратили прежнее влияние и хотели поднять статус за счёт брака с хорошим домом. К тому же, молодёжь в Петербурге ценилась высоко: влиятельные личности любили показывать своих и хвалить чужих детей. То, что молодая чета вернётся в столицу, уже обсудили.

Клэр не горела желанием выходить замуж за неизвестного мальчика, тем более, она не окончила институт. Пусть мужем и женой они станут через два года, когда Назарову исполнится шестнадцать, помолвку согласились справить этим же летом. Клэр возмущалась тому, что муж будет младше её самой, но протесты ушли в пустоту.

И сейчас, восхищаясь Кавказом, она не думала о женитьбе, семье и платьях. Хотела помчаться вглубь гор, огибая скалы, играть в догонялки с ветром. Жаль, что её лошадка слишком тихая и смирная для таких прогулок, да и строгий взгляд матери следил за каждым её движением. Чудо, что девушке разрешили ехать верхом, словно позволили глотнуть воздуха, перед вечным заточением.

Птица над их голова вскрикнула и улетела прочь, Клэр потянулась к ней руками, но тут же в бессилии опустила их. Навстречу выехал темноволосый мальчик на белой лошади и приветливо помахал процессии рукой.

— Позволите сразу проводить княжну под нашу скромную крышу? — он полушутливо поклонился, сверкнув глазами.

Княгиня вновь с тревогой оглянулась на мужа. Тот с минуту раздумывал, а потом широко улыбнулся, подзывая одного из офицеров.

— Езжайте за мальчонкой, дочку береги, — все трое сорвались с места, княгиня укоризненно покачала головой.  


***

Клэр встречают с распростертыми объятиями. Вся семья провожает её в гостиную и угощает чаем и свежими фруктами. Николай, её будущий жених, больше скачет вокруг стола, чем вслушивается в беседу.

— К несчастью, наша старшая дочь, Кайя, ещё не вернулась с прогулки, и мы не можем вас познакомить, — с сожалением качает головой глава семейства.

Про старшую дочь Клэр слышит впервые, но в ней тут же зарождается надежда на то, что она может обрести друга. Ведь если Кайя ещё живёт с родителями, скорее всего, они примерно одного возраста. Хозяева легко завлекают гостью в беседу, и никто сначала не замечает притаившуюся в тени двери фигуру. Новак чувствует на себе прожигающий взгляд и поворачивает голову. Из тени выходит девушка, мгновенно поняв, что прятаться дальше глупо.

— Кайя! — воскликнула княгиня.

— Я у себя, — прежде чем уйти, она снова бросает взгляд на Клэр.

Уезжая через пару часов домой, Новак всё не могла прогнать из головы пронизывающий взгляд княжны. Она много слышала про печальных или, напротив, чересчур весёлых грузинок с горящими глазами и густыми чёрными косами, но Кайя, едва промелькнувшая перед глазами, напоминала пожар. И теперь Клэр казалось, будто на подол её юбки попали искры, и она несёт этот огонь в свой дом. Ещё не добравшись до своего поместья, Новак решила обязательно пригласить княжну к себе. Ни единая мысль о будущем муже так и не проскользнула в её голове.  


***

Родители девушки были слишком заняты устройством хозяйства на новом месте, чтобы думать о сводничестве и вообще занятиях дочери, так что с радостью уцепились за идею пригласить Кайю.

В это же время от Назаровых прибыл слуга Ахмет, с подарками для новых соседей и предложением встретиться в конце недели. Уехал он с согласием и просьбой передать приглашение молодой княжне.

Весь день Клэр была сама не своя. Принималась разбирать свои вещи, но быстро бросала и убегала в сад. Взгляд её всегда был обращён в горы, но все, кроме странно улыбающегося конюха, были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на мечушуюся девушку. Новак не хотела признаваться сама себе, но ясно осознала, насколько томительным может быть ожидание.

Она отправилась спать рано, чего за ней никогда не наблюдалось, в девять часов. Окно спальни, будто в насмешку, выходило в сторону гор. Полная луна освещала пейзаж, но когда на небо набегали облака и разглядеть дорогу становилось невозможным, Клэр поминутно вздрагивала. Женский силуэт в саду и на дороге мерещился ей, несмотря на понимание, что ночью княжна спокойно спит в своей комнате.  


***

Ранним утром, вместе с первыми лучами солнца, в усадьбу пожаловала младшая Назарова. Она прискакала одна, на своём вороном коне.

— Эй, джигит! — кричал ей вслед конюх.

Чёрные кудрявые волосы девушка спрятала под накидку, платье тёмных тонов не стесняло движений и взгляд был так грозен, что никому в голову не могло прийти, что она рождена не для гор. Сегодня гордая красавица прикрепила к седлу небольшой букет белых роз.

Первое, что чувствует после пробуждения Клэр — запах цветов и росы, открыв глаза, она видит белые розы, рассыпанные по подушке.

— Доброго утра, — Кайя стоит у распахнутого настежь окна, с настороженным любопытством заглядывая внутрь.

— И тебе, — Клэр протёрла глаза ладошкой, — Ты так рано пришла.

— Мне уйти? — учитывая то, что конь стоял тут же, она вполне могла умчаться в любую минуту.

— Нет! Просто я ещё не одета, подождёшь?

Кайя кивнула и, сложив руки на груди, так и осталась стоять. Клэр быстро нашла платье, подходящее для конной прогулки и поспешно стала переодеваться. Всё валилось из рук, а застёжки не поддавались, пристальный взгляд Назаровой смущал.

— Я могу помочь с платьем.

С минуту девушки смотрели друг на друга в нерешительности, пока Клэр не подошла к окну, кивком указывая на непослушные крючки. Кайя быстро справилась с ними и прежде, чем отпустить девушку, вдохнув сладковатый запах её волос, произнесла:

— Ты пахнешь как лилия, — и тут же испугалась собственных слов.

— Как зовут твою лошадь? — выпалила Новак.

— Это конь. Его зовут Горький.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Клэр мысленно радовалась, что её жалкую попытку сменить тему приняли. Быстро собравшись и оставив на прикроватном столике записку, она с готовностью развернулась к Назаровой.

— Давай руку, сразу сядешь на Горького, а то запачкаешь юбки росой, — Новак хотела сказать, что это не важно, но решила не перечить.

Клэр протягивает свою ладонь, Кайя, придерживая её одной рукой, второй подводит коня вплотную к стене и помогает сесть.

— Седла я не взяла, мы навряд ли уместимся.

— Я не настолько городская девочка, чтобы бояться всего, — Новак вскидывает голову и в первый раз с момента знакомства открыто смотрит ей в глаза.

— Не боишься? — в карих глазах сверкнул огонёк, — Ничего-ничего? — почти шепчет.

— Ничего, — еле слышно.

Назарова быстро оказалась сзади Клэр. Конь сам шагом пошёл с территории поместья. Как только они оказались на дороге, Кайя подхватила поводья и предупредила:

— Держись за гриву и шляпку сними, мешает видеть дорогу.

Стоило лишь шляпке оказаться прикреплённой к платью, Назарова подстегнула коня, и они помчались в горы. Клэр судорожно вцепилась в гриву и зажмурилась, безопасной дорога не казалась абсолютно. Но тёплая рука, придерживающая ее за талию придавала уверенности, и вот, осмелев, она открыла глаза и выпрямилась, насколько позволяло положение. Ветер растрепал волосы девушек, переплетая их пряди, утреннее спокойствие гор поражало своей необыкновенностью. Кайя засмеялась громко и свободно, если бы у Клэр хватило смелости обернуться, она бы непременно заметила огромное счастье и восхищение в её глазах. Они мчались по тропинкам молча, и Кайя думала о том, что Клэр похожа на спустившееся с неба облако, такая она светлая, нежная и воздушная.

Тропинка становилась всё более кривой и опасной, так что пришлось попридержать коня. Молчание никто не нарушал. Новак заметила, что правое запястье её спутницы крепко перемотано, а левое чистое. Из этого можно было бы сделать выводы, но думать о родственных душах и замужествах не хотелось, спрашивать она тоже ничего не стала.

Обоим казалось, что если бы конь бежал чуть быстрее, у них бы выросли крылья, и они, взмахнув ими, улетели бы как можно дальше. Твёрдая уверенность, что вторая обязательно согласилась бы улететь, не покидала мысли девушек.

Вскоре Клэр начала расспрашивать Кайю обо всем, а чуть позже та влилась в разговор, и все её молчаливость и аккуратность в словах пропали. Когда показался дом Назаровых, девушки решили, что прогулку пора завершать. Кайя повернула коня к дому Новаков.

Клэр сама спрыгнула с коня у своего поместья. Кайя собиралась тут же уехать, но Новак перехватила её смуглую руку, удерживая.

— Останешься со мной на чай?

— Джигит проводил княжну, на большее джигит рассчитывать не смеёт, — Кайя улыбается и выдергивает руку, пыль из-под копыт Горького — всё, что осталось от ускакавшей.

— Клэр! Вдвоём, молча, в горы! — княгиня, порывисто обняв дочь, повела её в дом.

— Я оставила записку.

— Разве так полагается, милая?

Княгиня ещё долго ужасалась её поступку, а князь лишь посмеивался себе в усы. За завтраком Клэр с восхищением описывала горные ландшафты и не могла не говорить о смелости и красоте Назаровой. Родители подивились тому, что девушка, явно достигшая шестнадцати лет, ни с кем не обручена, но Клэр никак не хотела вдаваться в эту тему.  


***

С обоими родителями одновременно видеться получалось лишь за столом, отца все время не было дома, он уезжал по своим военным делам.

На следующий день, позавтракав в семейном кругу, девушка ушла в свою комнату, чтобы заняться французской грамматикой. Но стоило только разобрать два упражнения, как послышался стук по подоконнику. Клэр вздрогнула от неожиданности, но тут же заулыбалась. Княжна Назарова стояла у окна, держа в руке яблоко.

— Ты пришла?

— Это тебе, — вместо ответа яблоко летит в сторону Новак, она легко ловит его, — Любишь учиться?

— Нет, — Клэр смешно морщит нос, заставляя и Кайю улыбаться, — Но стараюсь, да и в институте не так уж плохо.

— Ты учишься в Петербурге? — Клэр кивает, — Страшно далёко от Кавказа. А я не могу там учиться.

— Почему?

— Мы в Гори. Учи свой французский, mon cher.

Назарова, оставаясь никем незамеченной, проходит через сад и скрывается за забором, минуты слышны конское ржание и стук копыт, после всё стихает. Клэр погружается в грамматику, неосознанно выводя в тетради предложения про девушку с конём.  


***

Кайя пришла уже в четвертый раз к одиннадцати утра, в это время Клэр всегда занимается французским. Их разговоры становятся всё длиннее и открытее, а когда Назарова возвращается к себе, домашние удивляются её непривычно-хорошему настроению.

За завтраком Мари заявила, что на завтра они, наконец-то, отправляются в гости к Назаровым. Оттягивать не было смысла. Клэр рассказывает об этом пришедшей Кайе и та тускнеет.

— Скоро уедешь?

— Нет, у отца здесь служебные дела и мне разрешено остаться. А вот мама с младшими братом и сестрой уедут, наверное.

— А где они пропадают всеми днями?

— С няней, — пожимает плечами Новак.

— Лучше бы гонялись по горам, выросли бы джигитами.

— В наших семьях только ты истинный джигит, Кайя, — засмеялась Клэр, очаровательно запрокидывая светлую головку назад.

— А как же мой брат? — смутилась Назарова.

— Он скорее кавалер.

Кайя, положив руки на подоконник и согнув в локтях, спрятала в них лицо. Пока Клэр, сидя вплотную к окно, вслух читала французский, она наблюдала за ней одним глазом. Такая светлая и воодушевленная, что Кайе физически сложно было уходить от неё. Хотелось отдать ей все богатства Кавказа, лишь бы иметь возможность перехватывать её смущённый взгляд. Но дарить получалось только фрукты и цветы, правда, улыбка Новак меньше из-за этого не становилась.

— Почему ты приходишь? — прерывает своё чтение Клэр.

— Чтобы увидеть тебя, очевидно.

— А зачем?

— Над общим Гори встаёт слепящее дневное светило — солнце. А над моим Гори солнца не было давно, а потом оно воссияло.

Кайя протягивает руку к её лицу и убирает выбившуюся из причёски прядь, пальцы медленно переходят к алеющей щеке и, чтобы загладить неловкость, она спрашивает:

— Откуда этот шрам? — подушечкой пальца черкает по светлой полоске на лбу.

— Ударилась об дверь.

Девушки громко смеются. В этот момент дверь начинает открываться. Кайя садится на корточки, а Клэр поворачивается к окну боком. В комнату входит её мать и подозрительно разглядывает каждый сантиметр пространства.

— Ты с кем-то говорила?

— Читаю вслух французский, — выпаливает Клэр.

— Но ты смеялась, — Мари выглядывает в окно, всматриваясь в даль, — Так ведь?

— Смешная история про французских детей, maman.

— Со мной можешь говорить только по-русски, милая, занимайся, — она покидает комнату.

Клэр слышит еле тихий смех и перевешивается через подоконник. Кайя, сильно прижавшаяся к стене прямо под ним, пытается не рассмеяться во весь голос. Эта глупая и, на самом деле, ненужная выходка очень развеселила девушек.

— Зачем ты соврала, — улыбается Назарова.

— Зачем ты спряталась?

Кайя резко встаёт на ноги и, придерживая за талию и плечо, сажает Клэр на подоконник, прижимая спиной к стене.

— Ты просто можешь упасть, — сразу оправдывает свои действия.

— Ага.

— И я упаду вместе с тобой.

— Ага.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза около минуты. А потом Клэр теряет её взгляд, Кайя смотрит чуть ниже, бессознательно облизывая нижнюю губу. И отстраняется.

— Удачи с французским.

Когда Клэр набралась сил, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, княжна уже ускакала.  


***

— Ах, Мари, вы же позволите вас так называть? — та кивнула, княгиня Назарова продолжила, — Ваша девочка просто чудо, когда Кайя приходит от неё — вся светится, а она у нас угрюмая. Думаю, в таком случае, с Николаем они точно сойдутся.

— Ваши дети замечательные, что вы, — никто не заметил множественную форму глагола и не спросил, когда девушки успевают видеться.

Пока разговор взрослых шёл о политике, похвалах и общем будущем, подростки сидели на диване чуть поодаль с чашками чая в руках. Николай рассказывал о своих достижениях, друзьях и любимых играх, пока девушки молча переглядывались. Говорить не хотелось. Клэр казалось, что если она заговорит первой, то предаст Кайю. На каком-то лишь им понятном уровне доверия понимала — нельзя. Её карие глаза почернели, а брови чуть нахмурились, спина прямая, левая рука лежала на правом, всё ещё закрытом, запястье. Клэр не могла оторвать взгляда. Кайя вдруг поднимает на неё глаза, до этого прикованные к чашке.

— Николай, пойдём в сад, покажешь, как ты научился скакать верхом, — к нему так и не поворачивается, — Твоей невесте точно понравится.

Новак смутилась, но лишь из-за теплых воспоминаний, в словах не было ни капли обиды или яда. Мальчик подошёл к родителям и, смеясь, с манерным поклоном сообщил, что ведёт дам гулять.

В саду девушки сели на скамейку под большим деревом. Клэр заметила рядом с ней большой розовый куст с белыми бутонами, теми самыми, что иногда ей на подушку бросала Назарова. Николай привёл свою лошадь и стал демонстрировать своё умение держаться в седле. Кажется, ему были не нужны зрители, он счастливо смеялся, обнимая лошадь за шею и лишь иногда кричал девушкам, чтобы они обратили на него внимание.

— Он ещё такой ребёнок, совсем не знает жизнь. Удивительно, что дэда считает, будто он сможет «продолжить род», — скривилась Кайя, пародируя голос княгини, — И содержать семью.

— Через два года…

— Навряд ли здесь его что-то изменит.

Клэр вздохнула и, немного подумав, подвинулась ближе к Кайе и положила голову ей на плечо. Та промолчала, Николай был занят лошадью, темнело, на горизонте появилась луна. Когда дорогу стало не видно из-за темноты, из дома позвали. Новакам пора возвращаться домой.  


***

— Ты не хочешь обсудить детали помолвки вместе с нами, детка? — останавливает Мари дочь после завтрака.

— Матушка, вы же обещали отпустить меня в горы вместе с Кайей, — Клэр нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, Кайя ведь встаёт намного раньше, а её ещё и тут задерживают.

— Но это же твоя… — княгиня вздыхает, понимая, что дочь совершенно не интересует её будущий жених, — Николай с вами?

— Кайя лучше владеет лошадью.

— Хорошо, иди, — Клэр тут же убегает в комнату.

— Мы точно правильно всё делаем? — спрашивает Мари мужа.

— Больше нет ни одних неженатых Назаровых, может они ещё слишком дети, — князь задумчиво наблюдает за тем, как Кайя пробирается к окну его дочери.

За неделю это стало их маленькой традицией — уходить через окно Клэр. Так же, как и разговоры за французским, как розы на подушке, как неловкие молчаливые разглядывания друг друга.

— Я отвезу тебя в монастырь, — Кайя привычно помогает Новак сесть на Горького.

— Хочешь запереть меня там, оставив себе на вечность?

— Мне нравится такой расклад, — Кайя приобнимает её за талию и на секунду замирает, пряча лицо в светлых волосах, — Но нет, там просто слишком хорошо.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Увожу тебя, — Клэр не решилась ничего уточнять и переспрашивать.

Недалеко от монастыря они сошли с коня, тут встретили старого монаха, который, приветливо улыбнувшись Кайе и кивнув Клэр, подал им горящую свечу и удалился. Кайя подошла к краю скалы и замерла. Клэр было немного страшно наблюдать за этим, но по лицу Назаровой стало понятно, что она молиться, и мешать ей было невежливо. Новак тоже решила помолиться. Всё, что ей хотелось бы сказать сейчас богу — это слова благодарности за свою жизнь, и перед ним не страшно было признать — свою жизнь с Кайей.

— Ты христианка? — спросила Клэр, как только девушка закончила свою молитву и отошла от края.

— Да, многие знатные рода, живущие ближе к России, перешли в эту веру, — Назарова чуть помедлила, — А мой отец славянин и христианин, и жениться ему можно только на женщине его веры.

— Я и не знала, — Клэр задумалась.

— Мы почти ничего друг о друге не знаем. Так получилось. Но мы всё же здесь.

Клэр снова почувствовала летающие вокруг них искорки. Они стояли там, на краю, наблюдая за бьющейся о скалы Курой. Кайя утверждала, что самый лучший вид на реку открывается именно у стен этого монастыря.

Они молчали, Горький ел траву неподалёку. Кайя думала о том, что иногда бывают такие моменты, что земля будто уходит из-под ног. А иногда, земля крепко держит, но ты стоишь и хочешь сам сделать шаг, чтобы она исчезла.

А потом Кайя запела. Клэр не понимала почти ни слова, но не могла двинуться с места, полностью поражённая. Голос Кайи, идущий откуда-то из самого нутра, пробирал до костей. Она пела нежно, неторопливо и так грустно, что щемило сердце. Клэр слышала много действительно хороших голосов, профессиональных, певчих, этот голос вовсе не был таким. Но он был искренним, настолько настоящим, что понимаешь, менять его нельзя, он совершенен именно таким. На глазах её появились слёзы, но даже это не мешало песне литься и теряться среди гор. Если бы Кайя повернулась, то увидела бы плачущую, просто от осознания их существования, Клэр.  


***

Николай и Кайя Назаровы пришли к Клэр, чтобы занять её чем-нибудь интересным. Сегодня лошадь была только у Николая, а хитрая джигитка специально не взяла своего Горького, чтобы (это она спешно шептала на ухо Новак) остаться на ночь.

Они рассмотрели все вещи Клэр в её комнате, поговорили с князем о лошадях и ушли в сад. Летние дни и вечера лучше всего проводить под сенью высоких деревьев. У Новаков цветов ещё не сажали, но скамейки, окружённые кустами разной высоты и густоты, стояли по всему саду. За высокие кусты с краснеющими твёрдыми ягодками ушли девушки, когда Николаю надоело слушать о прелести Гори. За время общения с Назаровой, Клэр искренне полюбила Кавказ и удивительные истории о войнах, аулах, джигитах, духах ущельев и рек, которые в изобилии сыпала на неё Кайя. А её брат не разделял всеобщего восхищения, мечтая выбрать «в люди», из-за чего часто вступал в пререкания с сестрой. Вот и сейчас, махнув на них рукой, Николай сам предложил Кайе остаться и сам же сходил за разрешением от Новаков.

Кайя вся светилась и была очень неспокойна, оправляла платье и волосы, всё время касалась рук Новак и много шутила. Иногда Клэр казалось, что подруга ей не верит, но сегодня это чувство полностью испарилось.

Когда солнце стало заходить за горизонт, Клэр решила сбегать домой за водой, от долгих разговоров у обеих пересохло в горле. Проходя из кухни через гостиную, она увидела отца, читавшего книгу в кресле.

— Папа, а как сказать «моя милая» по-грузински?

— Чемо сакварело.

— Спасибо!

Клэр скрылась за дверью, и только тогда князь, осознав вопрос, поднял голову. Но девушка, смеясь, уже подбегала к Кайе с большим стаканом воды.

— Где ты достала это чудовище? — изумилась Назарова.

— Это папин, я решила, что нам хватит одного такого стакана на двоих.

Девушки пили по очереди. Новак вдруг решила, что нужно делать по четыре глотка и передавать другой. Чуть не облившись и не захлебнувшись от смеха, они выпили воду и снова спокойно устроились на скамейке.

Солнечный луч причудливо падал на щеку Кайи, прикрыв глаза, она чуть вытянула шею вперёд, ловя последнее сегодняшнее тепло. Клэр с улыбкой наблюдала за ней какое-то время, а после негромко сказала:

— Я успела привязаться к тебе, чемо сакварело.

Кайя распахнула глаза, в удивлении уставившись на неё. На мгновение Клэр испугалась, что эти слова значат что-то другое, но тут же оказалась в крепких объятьях.

— Чемо, чемо, — еле слышно шептала Кайя куда-то ей в шею, — Идём в дом.  


***

Через пару дней Новаки вновь сидели в гостиной Назаровых. Девушки сразу ушли в сад, оставив Николая со взрослыми; кроме него самого никто не возражал, ведь у молодых девушек найдётся что обсудить. Разговор давался тяжело, будущие муж и жена не испытывали друг к другу даже теплых дружественных отношений и почти никогда не виделись — это всех напрягало. Кроме самих детей, конечно.

Клэр была тише и задумчивей, чем обычно, Кайя напротив, была весела и очень много смеялась. В её глазах вновь плясали те обжигающие искры, как при первом знакомстве. И Клэр, наконец, поняла, что они значат. Это был пожар. Они упали на её платье, поднялись на руки, волосы, лицо, а после захватили грудь, оставшись там, видимо, навсегда. И это пугало. Огонь хорош, пока пылает за решеткой камина, но избави боже, он выберется наружу.

Кайя приближается к её лицу и словно читает всё это. Клэр слышит её неровное дыхание так же отчётливо, как своё. Она уже не думает, просто ждёт.

— Мэ шэн миквархар.

Кайя говорит это чётко и внятно, секунда — смотрит в светлые глаза, другая — она с поразительной быстротой убегает. Клэр медлит недолго и тоже спешит к дому, она уверена, что девушка ушла к себе.

— Клэр, у вас всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спрашивает княгиня Назарова.

— Да, папа, можно с тобой поговорить?

Князь переглядывается с женой, но молча встаёт и идёт за дочерью на улицу.

— Что значит «мэ шэн миквархар», — с трудом выговаривает она услышанные впервые слова.

— Самые важные и простые, Клэр, — вздыхает Новак, сразу всё понимая, — «Я люблю тебя». Это значит «я люблю тебя». Береги её, дочка.

— Но, метка, как, — на глазах девушки появляются слёзы.

— Она Назарова. И она бы не сказала это просто так, Кайя честная девушка. Ступай к ней, а я поговорю со всеми. Думаю, Николай вовсе не расстроится, — князь тепло улыбается, подбадривая дочь, и они возвращаются в дом.

Клэр сразу проскальзывает к лестнице, комната Назаровой на втором этаже. Дверь оказалась незаперта. Здесь надеялись, что она откроется, ждали. и Клэр пришла.

— Я тоже, слышишь, — она обнимает со спины сидевшую на полу Кайю, — Почему ты прячешь запястье?

Кайя срывает ткань, показывая витиеватые буквы. Новаки.

— Я должна была спросить раньше.

— Мы почти ничего друг о друге не знали, — повторяется Кайя.

— Теперь знаем. Знаем, что любим друг друга.

Кайя осторожно тянется губами к её щеке и, получив лёгкий кивок, аккуратно целует. Почти невесомо касается носа, шеи и несмело накрывает её губы своими. Клэр слабо улыбается в поцелуй.

У них всё будет хорошо, правда. И родители уже договорились, и Николай рад, что может пока думать только о своих забавах. Они будут жить, всю свою вечность восхищаясь Гори и временами приезжая в Петербург. Свободные, счастливые, как горные орлы, влюбленные девушки. Мечтатели жизни и охотники за счастьем. Они будут.

А сейчас Кайя наконец-то может запутать свои смуглые пальцы в светлых волосах Клэр и просто целоваться.


End file.
